


Ties in Kittens

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AdriNoire, Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Misterbug, Adrien August, Day 9: Emilie, Emilie Agreste is alive, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gen, Humor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Lady Noire - Freeform, The Agreste family being normal eccentric people in one universe, This is ladrien with marichat energy, Writing this gave me life no jk, ladrien, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: The last thing Adrien expected was to return home at night and find his mother Emilie decorating Lady Noire with bows, ribbons and flowers. But what else can he do about it?Adrien August Day 9 ― Emilie
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Emilie Agreste
Series: Adrien August 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Ties in Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> So, useless curiosity: today is Father’s Day in my country and unintentionally the short Gabriel scene in this is just priceless *chef kiss*  
> I also love think that Emilie and Marinette/LadyNoire would get along in any universe, especially this Reverse AU (more details on the final notes). What is crazy bc the story happened some time after the Emilie version of Weredad… and know very well what this mean. Poor Mari has war flashbacks every time she see this woman  
> And, the last but more important of all, Adrien dealing with the complete mess that his family is XD  
> Hope you enjoy!

Having been raised by a dramatic actress and an eccentric tailor, Adrien Agreste never expected to find a normal scene going on his home’s living room when he returned from school or going out with friends. His eyes had already seen everything.

The couple playing Twister with the boutique's mannequins; a performance of a Shakespearean scene filled with the comedy that his mother liked; a house of cards championship; a seventies karaoke with Nathalie's participation in the “Stationation” dance; a monthly cleaning day of the whole house that his mother usually make to messed up everything; a sewing club where old ladies literally pinned themselves for his father's attention; among so many other strange things.

However, Adrien wasn’t prepared to arrive in the living room after a trip to Nino's house to do school work and find Emilie on the couch adorning Lady Noire's hair.

“What, in the name of the good Lord, is happening here?!,” he exclaimed audibly, drawing their attention. The backpack he was carrying slipped to the floor.

“Girls time!,” exclaimed his mother cheerfully.

Adrien obviously understood nothing about “girls time”, but he was _absolutely sure_ that his secret partner's eyes screamed for help. Meanwhile, Gabriel and Nathalie were busy with a chess game made with line pipes. Almost another normal night at the Agreste residence.

“Did it look good, son? I still need to add a few more things…,” Emilie murmured, taking the heroine’s braid to show to him.

The black-jet hair was completely adorned with bows, ribbons, bobby pins, heart pins and small artificial flowers. It looked heavier than usual. The boy stared at Lady Noire, waiting for some manifestation from her as his mother got up from the couch to pick up the last ornaments.

“D-don't look at me like that. I stopped by just to talk to you but, I met your mother and she insisted so much to I stay that…,” she glanced at the blonde who hummed to herself, flashbacks of a furious bestial version of the same woman passing through her mind. “... I just couldn't say ‘no’."

“You must be a little bored of playing my mom's doll,” Adrien commented after a sigh.

“Not really. She left your baby photo album for me to look at.”

Adrien’s heart stopped. His gaze landed on the open album near Lady Noire and immediately took it to himself, uselessly hiding the other half of the remaining photos. The cat-girl chuckled at his red face as he cast a deadly look at his father.

“Dad, why didn't you stop mom from doing that?!,” he asked.

“You know that controlling your mother's actions is beyond me... checkmate!,” Gabriel advanced with a tube of golden thread on the board.

“Nathalie?!”

“I gave up being the rational brain cell of those two twenty years ago… damn it,” Nathalie cursed as she lost another game.

Adrien took a deep breath and ran for the stairs, throwing albums into his room as quickly as possible. Returning to the living room, he faced the three adults severely enough to leave his father and "aunt" genuinely guilty.

His mother, however, wasn’t intimidated and continued on her mission to adorn the peacock that was becoming Lady Noire's braid. He sat next to the two of them, watching the television silently and scowling. The heroine's cat ears drooped a little, as a sign of her embarrassment at making her friend angry. If someone saw her baby pictures, she would also be ashamed.

Emilie watched the feline become sad, a little guilt bothering her own heart. Within minutes, she put the final touches on the girl's hairstyle.

“Voilá! Is ready!,” the woman took the mirror beside her and showed the result to the heroine. “I always wanted to have the opportunity to do that. Disadvantages of having a son… and having a _heartless_ best friend.”

“I would hit you right in the face if you tried to make my hair like that,” commented Nathalie.

Emilie showed her tongue to her friend and Lady Noire ended up letting out a laugh.

“You are such a child, Emilie,” the Sancoeur replied.

“Well, I managed to make a young face smile at least,” said the blonde, smiling. She turned to her son and pulled his cheek. “And what is this little angel sitting on a cloudy sky?”

Adrien turned his face to the side, crossing his arms. The other two looked at each other and grinned knowingly, not needing to exchange words to know what they were going to do next. Gabriel feared that vision.

They both got off the couch and surrounded the boy before he could know where the attack had come from. Lady Noire held Adrien's torso and Emilie began to tickle her son, who, immobilized, couldn’t escape it.

“Ho, ho, ho! I’m an akuma from Hawkmoth!,” the mother imitated a pompous voice and laughed like a villain from old drawings. “I am… I am… honey, a help! Ho, ho, ho, ho!”

“Tickle-Tackle,” replied the tailor.

“ _Tickle-Tackle_! I will make you laugh until Misterbug appears here so I can get his miraculous! Ho, ho, ho!”

“And I, falling under the spell to protect my lord as usual, am being a great helper,” laughed Lady Noire.

Adrien was helpless against those two. He squirmed on the couch laughing, his eyes started to water and his face hurt.

His eyes sought his father for help, but Gabriel was only halfway up from his chair and didn't move anymore. He seemed to be considering whether it would be necessary to save his son. After all it was nothing serious at all. But after a while, the man decided to go to the rescue.

“Emilie, Miss. Noire... I think it's enough already.”

“Oh, please, dear! Get in the character,” asked his wife with energy.

The tailor raised an eyebrow. What character was he expected to enter? That was when Nathalie handed him a red scarf, her free hand over her mouth to stifle what was apparently a good laugh. Sighing, the man didn't have much of a choice.

“Don't be afraid, young man. Lord Carmen will save you from this situation,” Gabriel threw the scarf at Emilie who stepped away and gently pushed the heroine aside. “For the fabulous powers that have been granted to me: Miraculous Ladybug! You are saved. End.”

“T-thank you, dad…,” Adrien didn't know what the hell was going on.

“Secret identities,” growled Lady Noire, feigning a cough.

“Thank you, Lord Carmen!”

“Remember never to let your guard down, young man. C'est la vie!”

Gabriel simply returned to the chair, casting a serious look at his friend who was having a restrained fit of laughter.

“Are you less grumpy now?,” asked Emilie, giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

“I wasn't grumpy…,” he mumbled back, but without letting go of his mother.

“You were. That's why Tickle-Tackle attacked you.”

“It was fun,” Lady Noire laughed beside him. “I haven't played like that in a while. But I think I need to go now, my kwami is a little tired.”

In the same second, the girl's ring flashed. She approached Emilie smiling, a little more relaxed than earlier.

“I'm sorry, Mrs. Agreste, but I think the hair ornaments will fall out when I de-transform. My real hair isn’t that long.”

“Don’t worry. Go upstairs and leave everything there, then I collect. Thanks for letting me fix it, kitty-cat,” the blonde gave her a tight hug.

Adrien watched his partner return the hug even harder and his heart sank. That simple act seemed to mean a lot to her.

He took a step forward and before Lady Noire could say anything, the boy gave her a hug as well and stroked her black hair full of ornaments and ribbons. Being so close to her, he felt something vibrate against his chest. A purr? He stifled a slight laugh.

“Bye, Lady Noire. I’m sorry for my mom,” the boy said.

“Don’t be, it was fun. See you later, Adrien,” the feline smiled at him and turned to the others, saluting them. “Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Agreste. Bye, Nathalie.”

They waved at the heroine as she went up to Adrien's room. Soon there was the sound of several small objects falling to the ground, signaling her transformation. During the minutes that passed, Adrien noticed his mother looking at him with a smile that he could never understand.

But he knew that was the “ _you got yourself a pretty good girl friend_” smile — something that she always smiled at him when he was with both Marinette and Lady Noire.

With his face suddenly pink, he went up to his room without saying anything else. First, he knocked on the trapdoor and then entered, finding his room empty except for the hair ornaments that were left in a cardboard box nearby.

Opening the white jacket, Tikki soon appeared beside him and they looked at each other smiling. Perhaps his mother and partner were too much for him, but he couldn't deny that it was really fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse AU (read my post if you’re confused of how this work [https://italoniponic.tumblr.com/post/625525230851522560/reverse-au-so-people-can-understand-my])


End file.
